theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys Z are a trio of heroes and the allies of The Powerpuff Girls Z. They are also brothers. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. They are slightly shorter than the Powerpuff Girls Z. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's smelly sweat sock,and snips of his hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys hate to disgust and annoy the citizens of New Townsville including The Powerpuff Girls Z/Tokyo City, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they falsely address as "old hags." They have respect for everyone although they falsely pretend that they don't, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Monkey Breath." They are all very shy when it comes to liking the PPGZ. In Season 2 Brick, Butch and Boomer are the Main protagonists/Heroes of the Season and Show...Unfortunately Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup return as Main Love Interests...Brick seems to have changed his Appearance to a Stylish Red Tank top and Sporty Black Pants and Shoes...Butch and Boomer wear Similar Tank Tops as a trademark...The Boys seem to change clothes depending on the Weather or Event...like Brick, Butch and Boomer wear T Shirts with their Trademark Pants when first visiting the labs...but their Primary Outfits Consists of their brief Outfits...at the Beach Brick, Butch and Boomer seem to wear Shorts of their respective colors...In School Brick, Butch and Boomer wear their everyday outfits... History They were first shown in "The Rowdyruff Boys", where Mojo had sneaked into the Professor's Lab and stole the Chemical Z along with Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's stinky sock. They were then created with the items and Mojo's plucked hair. After being born, or created they named themselves as Brick, Boomer and Butch before calling themselves the Rowdyruff Boys and ran off, leaving Mojo. They run off pretending to cause trouble throughout the city where the citizens attack Mojo, thinking he's responsible for this. Not too soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z see what is going on and they soon find Mojo where he reveals to them that it is really The Rowdyruff Boys causing all the trouble. With that, he runs off leaving the boys in the hands of the girls themselves. Shortly, the boys pretend to disgust the girls through the unobvious way possible which includes flipping their skirts and exposing their skin slightly . They find Mojo, lying to him that the girls had been the ones who had cause them trouble. To this, Mojo engages into a fight with the girls where the boys witness it. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat Mojo to which Blossom states that girls can actually prove themselves strong. Despite this, the boys refuse to accept this as the truth and stick their fingers up their noses before leaving the girls. In the end, The Rowdyruff Boys run back to Mojo, however; not before telling him, they will be leaving him as they go off through Tokyo city. a Foreshadow to Season 2...In Episode 51 The Boys attempted to leave and go find their Real Purpose to become True Heroes of Townsville...but was stopped by HIM because of their journey to awaken their True Powers. In Season 2...The Events of The Rowdyruff Boys, The Rowdyruff Girls, The Boys in Only a Matter of Time and The Final Battle were surprisingly canon and The Boys Reveal themselves then Confess their Cooperation with the Girls...Brick however confesses his Passionate Love For Blossom which she accepts due to Blossom having feelings for Brick when she first saw him...forming a Boyfriend/Girlfriend relationship between the two...Unlike the Main Couple Boomer befriends Bubbles...forming a Friendship of Trust between the two...Buttercup and Butch hint their romantic Relationship while currently remaining as Friends... Brick seems to be very Truthful, Selfless and Caring to the Civilians of New Townsville...and very loving showing to Take Care of Blossom and protect her from harm...Brick treats Bubbles like an Older Brother...While Brick treats Buttercup as a Friend...Brick treats Blossom as a lover...often helping her and protecting her the most...Butch seems to be Annoying, Careful and Strategic...He currently treats Buttercup like a Close Friend even though he knows that They will start liking each other...Butch seems to treat Bubbles as a Good Friend...and Butch seems to look up to Blossom a lot...Boomer seems to be Relaxed, Clumsy and Logical...often gets irritated Personality The boys despise irritating, disgust and annoy the people of New Townsville/Tokyo City especially the girls, The Boys seem to be fond of the Girls and greatly have feelings for them...Brick seems to be in a Love Affair with Blossom after revealing his True Nature...Bubbles and Boomer form a Friendship between themselves, Buttercup and Butch are in a Friendship as well before Having progressing Love Affair between the two...The Leader and the Strongest Member of the Brick is the most relaxed, Serious and Supportive of the group...Brick does not like to mess around or goof off...and Is Always Enraged when Butch and Boomer tell a Joke or a Pun...that is foolish and Unreasonable...Brick is also very caring and regretful like when He unintentionally called Buttercup a "B*tch" and She attempts to attack Brick but Brick with swift reflexes guts Buttercup in the Stomach with Fire causing it to bleed but Brick heals her and apologizes for the sudden reaction...Buttercup forgives Brick but gets traumatized by the Wound...Butch is very Arrogant, Tactical and Irritating...Butch can also be very concerned...over his brothers like...Butch being concerned over Brick's Whereabouts after he left Townsville on his own...Butch can be very Arrogant like when Ken Took away his Naruto Manga...and Butch shouted at him...Butch can be Supportive like Brick...like when Liam needed Basketball lessons he agreed to Help Brick teach Liam to learn Basketball...Butch can be very Relaxed as well...like when Butch does not seem to be that worried about anything in particular unlike the Girls...Butch can Very Unafraid unlike Buttercup who fears almost everything...like when Buttercup wanted to get a drink but the Darkness terrified her...When Butch came to see what the matter was...Buttercup said that she is scared of the Dark...Butch then poured milk for her to Drink and Informed her It wasn't that scary...Boomer is apparently Clumsy, Clever and a Bit Reckless...Boomer can be very Clumsy as He forgot to Tell Brick he was afraid of Needles...Boomer can be Very Clever as he can think of a Plan to defeat the enemy the easiest way...Boomer can be Reckless as he is shown to be not worried about the rules and Usually Ignores them...Which angers Brick and the Girls... Members Brick Brick '''is the Strongest of the group and the Main love interest of Blossom. They have share no Similar traits, Brick has Yellow Hair but is shown to be Orange and Unlike Blossom is Elected to be the Leader due to his Wisdom. His Individual color is ''Red''...and His Power are Red Beams shooting out of his palms...later due to suffering the effects of the Amulet of the Devil...Gains Fire Control and Exclusive Demon Forms...His Girlfriend is Blossom, Brick's Weapon is a Pyro Chakram given by Mojo Impersonating to obtain weapons from their Creator...Due to Severing the Impersonation...Brick takes the Chakram and attempts to kill Mojo's Robot proving to Mojo that He is on The Powerpuff's Side...Later after the Six Look for the Fire Temple explained by Kyle and Blitz from school...Brick proves to be worthy and chosen by The Legendary Fire Sword...Brick's Fire Sword can slash and comes with Pyro Moves...His Fire Sword has one style The "Fire Style" The Fire Sword can absorb any element attacks even light despite being mainly Fire Based...The Sword proved it's Amber Abilities absorbing Bubbles's Water Wave and slashing the Water Wave killing the Water Monster while the Six were attempting to relax at the Beach... '''Boomer Boomer is the weakest but most Strategic member of the group and is the Boyfriend of Bubbles. The Two are very different from each other their respective colors are similar colors of blue, Bubbles is Blonde while Boomer is yellow haired, his haircut is very similar to Brick's, He seems to love Bubbles but unfortunately has to wait til she ages to 15 His respective color is Blue...His Power is to blast Dark Blue beams at people...His Technique is to use the Byakugan at Will...His 3 Year Future Girlfriend is Bubbles...Boomer's Weapon of Choice is the Electric Bat and a Electric Scepter capable of Parlyzing his Opponents...later Boomer gets a Lightning Sword that slashes Opponents into Obliteration... Butch Butch is the second Strongest member of the group and is the Boyfriend of Buttercup. The Two have no similarities at all. Buttercup is the Meanest and Butch is the Second Strongest in their groups, and their hair share big differences Buttercup has Raven hair and Butch has a Dark Black Hair...He rejected Buttercup's Sock as a Weapon. His respective color is Green...His Power is also to blast Energy beams out of his palms...His Technique is to use the Sharingan to Predict and Perceive some attacks also His Sharingan can Copy or Absorb some Chakra from Opponents...His Love Interest is Buttercup...His Weapon is Flute but later gets a Leaf Sword that is capable of knocking down and Eradicating Opponents. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Powers Unlike the Powerpuff Girls who got their team name despite not having any powers due to Bubbles often not showing her power to Control Water "Hydrokinesis"...Compared to the Powerless but Beautiful Girls...The Rowdyruff Boys have Actual Powers...Brick with the Power to Control Fire, Boomer with the Power to use Energy Projection and Butch with the power to predict movements... Personalities * Brick- Brick is the Most Relaxed and Wise of the Group...but he is also very loving...as Brick loves to spend time with Blossom and take her on many dates...Brick can be very Violent as he pounds Villains and obliterates them for bringing peace to the City...Brick is also merciless shown as He beat HIM to a pulp not letting him breath before Murdering him...to Bring Peace to the World...Brick's Goal is very Positive...to be the Strongest Hero...but his Promise is like his Second Goal...To Protect Blossom no matter what...Brick seems to be stronger when He's fighting to Protect...Brick seems to be a Bit Bloodlusty and Full of Hatred * Boomer- Boomer is the Weakest and Strategic of the Group He is also very supportive of Bubbles...usually helping her through her toughest times...Boomer seems to be Peaceful around most people... * Butch- Butch is the most Annoying and Concerned of the Group often Concerned for Brick almost all the times...He is also the Kindest as he learns to be Polite at all times...Butch seems to be a bit Hot headed at some people... Favourite Manga * Brick's Favourite Manga seems to be Tokyo Ghoul due to it's Extreme Gore and Fighting Scenes...Ken is often Concerned for him fearing that He might Act Violent like the Manga * Butch's Favourite Manga is Naruto due to It's Jutsu and Powers it has...Ken also fears that Butch might learn the Jutsu from the Manga * Boomer's Favourite Manga seems to be Dragon Ball Super...Due to It's intense clashes and Energy Moves... Favourite Food * Brick seems to like More Nutritious Food like Healthy Foods like Apples, Broccoli, Orange Juice...except drinking Soda like a Energy Drink... * Butch seems to like Candy and Snacks like Cake, Chocolate and Ice Cream... * Boomer seems to like a Mix of Healthy Food and Sweets...Unlike the Two Boys...Boomer eats Apples and Cake mixing them together... Love Interests * Blossom- Brick seems to be madly in love with Blossom when he was born often trying to flirt with her and adore her...The Two Get together and that guided them to a Close Relationship between the two...The Two Kiss, Hug and Hold hands as well as Doing other Lovey Dovey stuff, When Not Doing Romance...The Two help each other most of the time and talk about their problems... * Bubbles (Until 3 Years)- Boomer seems to be Jealous of Brick having a Girlfriend when He can't even love Bubbles...But Promises Bubbles that He will Date her when She turns 15 and He turns 16... * Buttercup- Butch seems to mention a lot about Dating Buttercup and asking her to be his Girlfriend...but Butch seems to be waiting on Buttercup to have Interest in a Love Relationship...Buttercup hints that She is starting to love Butch often Crying or missing him when they are separated from each other...Hinting their later Romance... Differences from the Powerpuffs * The Boys like Fighting Manga * The Boys Fight more Intensely * The Boys are more Brutal * The Boys are more relaxed * The Boys are Edgy * The Boys have Actual powers * The Boys have Two Energies... * The Boys are Stronger and more Serious than the Girls * The Boys are Clever * The Boys have better plans * The Boys are more supportive * The Boys are Healthful * The Boys are Heroic * The Boys are more Brave * The Boys are more intimidating * The Boys are more loving Contrast to the Powerpuffs Unlike The Girls the Boys are more relaxed and careful than the Girls...The Boys are also more Brave to fight Villains unlike them who are always scared to fight Villains...The Boys seem to be heroic and reasonable with their powers...while The Girls do not seem to have any special powers...and just Weapons that are like Toys...The Boys have more Believable Weapons like a Chakram, a Flute and a Bat...Brick's Chakram has Fire, Butch's Flute has Mystical Energy and Boomer's Bat has real Electricity...he also has a Electrical Scepter...unlike Blossom's Silly YoYo...Bubbles's Weird Bubble Scepter...and Buttercup's Useless Hammer...Brick seems to love the opposite of what Blossom likes...Healthy food rather than Desserts and snacks...Butch seems to like equally to Sports like Buttercup...Boomer seems to be into games rather than Bubbles who has a interest in Dresses and Shopping...The Only thing Similar but still opposite of Brick and Blossom is they both like to read Manga although Brick is more interested in Violent Manga and Blossom is more into Romantic and Stylish Manga...While Blossom is more interested in Romantic DVDs Brick is Interested in Gory Anime... Half-Breed Brick, Butch and Boomer seem to be a Hybrid of Energy...Half Good and Half Bad...Brick, Butch and Boomer are shown to be Aura Half Breeds...seem to be Half Positive and Half Vicious... Aura The Boys seem to have half Positive Energy and Half Hostile Energy...Inherited from The DNA transferred into their Bodies while They were being Born...but due to Chemical Z effects The Boys seem to be Good People...with Positive Goals...Since the Boys have Chemical Z They obtain the Positive Energy like the Girls...However Due to Mojo transferring his own DNA into their bodies...The Boys receive Hostile Energy but instead of Dark Purple-Blackish The Colors of their Hostile Energy is in their respective Colors...Butch has a Dark Green Vicious Energy, Brick has a Demonic Red Strong Energy and Boomer has a bitter Dark Blue Energy...The Boys seem to emit Their Hostile Energies while Pretending...This is not because of their Natural Dark Glow like the other Villains...The Boys can simply alter their Colors of their Aura to make them seem like Normal Dark Aura...The Boys reject aura altering...after they revealed their true selves causing them to Unleash Their Hostile Energy in their respective colors...Alternatively Their Positive Energy is in Light Colors and is the type of energy shown the most...of them...Brick's Positive Energy is a Light Red Sharp Aura that Emits everywhere...Butch's Positive Energy seems to be a Dark Green peaceful energy flowing like the water, Boomer's Positive Energy is a Dark Blue Energy flowing freely in the air...Brick's Demonic Aura is fiery and Light Red...It is also very violent...Brick's Demonic Aura seems to shape the Devil any time it is emitted...Brick's Dark Red Energy can be merged with his Positive Energy this causes Brick's Energy be a Dark Light Reddish Powerful Aura causing his Strength to Increase...This is first unleashed when Brick despite not knowing Anything about Blossom...becomes enraged when he sees her wounded...Brick then unleashes his Positive and Vicious aura at the same time causing the two auras to Mix...This briefly increases Brick's Strength, Flying and Speed to Pummel Mojo to a Pulp but Is stopped by the PPGZ...Brick reminds them how much Mojo upset them causing trouble...and Believes that Mojo needs to be eliminated from the World...Brick Informs them that he will deal with Mojo the brutal way...When Brick is finally convinced...He flies away but Blossom asks Brick his name...out of curiosity...Brick apologizes to her that He has to leave but told Blossom his name while flying...before flying off...Blossom seems to have a Crush on Brick after hearing his "Cool" Name...In Season 2 Brick seems to have Fiery Aura as a result of the Amulet of the Devil...Brick seems to be Invincible while tapping into his Half Demon Form...and emits a Violent raging aura... Gallery Power and Weapon Brick has the Power to teleport and Blast Red Beams out of his hand...He can also Unleash a Strong Red Aura similar to Kaioken from the Dragon Ball Series...Boomer has the power to just Blast Dark Blue Palms out of his hand...Brick receives a Fire Chakram made by Mojo after the Three Boys Bluff to give them another chance to help him...When Brick finds the Amulet of The Devil who Blossom warns at the Moment Brick wears it...to not put it on...But Brick is so curious to know what power it bears...he puts it on...Brick after wearing the Amulet for a While...Assuming that He was going puberty when having Flames but soon realizes that The Amulet gave him Fire powers...Butch has the Power to Blast Green Beams at Enemies and Fly at Light Speed...Butch has the Ability to use the Sharingan...Angel Brick has been seen to learn the Kamehameha...Ninja Brick has been seen to Learn the Rasengan... Childhood When Mojo first created Brick, Butch and Boomer they were separated...then Brick and Butch moved into their Human Father's House...Brick apparently obtained Psychic Flame powers due to touching the Psychic Flames Amulet...Brick's Childhood is based on Daniel and Sean's Life in Life Is Strange 2...Brick and Butch are moved to Megaville where the two share a house with their Dad that is based on Esteban Diaz from Life is Strange 2...It seems that Brick's Psychic Flames kill Any Threat that Opposes them with a Single Physical Contact killing them Instantly...Like when a Megaville Cop misunderstood the situation due to 6 Year old Brick creating Fake Blood for Halloween...and Kyle was bugging Brick...so Butch gets in a Physical Fight with him...although pushing him causes another situation to happen...When Their Father died...Brick immediately unleashes his Psychic Flames...killing the Cop like how Daniel performed his first kill...and how he also Killed Brett...like Daniel...Brick also killed two people a Megaville Guard and Kyle...In another Situation...Brick looks after a dog but a Cougar eats it and Brick's Psychic Fire Powers Manifests once again Butch tries to prevent the Killing...but fails as Brick's Anger causes him to lift up the Cougar and Burn half It's body thrusting his palm...Butch becomes horrified by Brick's Actions...and Brick asks what's happening to himself...Butch Consoles Brick by saying he just wanted to Protect them...Brick was 8 when This Incident Happened...While Honing his Psychic Fire Powers...After getting fed up by Butch's Attitude and Advice...Brick uses his Psychic Flames to lift up a gigantic Tree Trunk from the River and looks at Butch threatening to Crush him with the Trunk...but Butch realized the danger and stays silent...Brick puts the Trunk down with his Powers and walks away retorting with "I'm not a Kid...Anymore." Before walking past Butch...When Blitz, Brick and Butch gets caught by a Human Lazer man...Butch shoots Lazer man with a Pistol causing him to groan slightly in pain...Lazer man then gets enraged as He shoots Blitz in the Stomach killing him...Brick gasps and Butch warns him to don't look but Brick shouts "No...NOOO!!" in rage and pushes Butch back causing him to fall on the ground...Brick then clenches his left fist and looks at Blitz's Dead Body and causes the room to rumble, lift up objects and Butch Pleads Brick to Calm Down but He pushes Butch back again...causing him to bump into a Shelve...Lazer man tries to use his Shot Gun once again...but Brick angrily disarms him before thrusting Psychic Flames up his Abdomen killing him Instantly...Brick then Growls and flips the objects in the room around like a Humongous Whirlwind...before Ripping the house Apart...When Brick is being used by Sarah...Butch tries his best to Convince Brick to Remember...his Memories...due to Sarah causing him Amnesia...When Brick regains his Memories He attacks the Revived Lazer Man away although this time he does not die...Sarah gets in Bunny, Butch and Brick's Way...Brick shoves her away from the Door by force with his Psychic Flame Powers...and busts open the door...Then Their Childhood Memories are finished...and Return back to the Present... Trivia *Though the boys are Falsely disgusting, Falsely perverted than the original boys in the original Powerpuff Girls, the original boys are meaner than them. *Unlike the original boys in The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) of the original Powerpuff Girls, they were created with real Chemical Z (rather than an imitation of Chemical X) and in the Utonium's home (Mojo managed to sneak in), rather than in Mojo Jojo's jail. *Like the original boys in the show the Powerpuff Girls, they are also shown that kisses are their weakness. **In PPGZ kisses hurt them by a slight rather than detonating them like the original. *Sadly episodes don't explain the boys' backstory, but it is simply, Brick was born as a good, kind and respectful kid, as he grew up, he wanted to be a hero so badly but Butch and Boomer wanted to pretend to act who they're not to the PPGZ, but Brick selflessly refused because he knew how it would annoy them and he doesn't want to be but is forced by Butch and Boomer. *In some episodes of the Rowdyruff Boys in PPGZ, has Brick's facial expressions of him planning to stop pretending to be someone he's not, as the cause, but knows he has 5 days to get it over with before He can be free from lies. Which is symbolizing glimpses of his true sides. *Brick has never hinted or showed his feelings for Blossom, although PPGZ's Official Season 2 will have his own Saga where he does, most likely at 99%.. *Brick is saddened that Blossom has to do her impression for 5 days as equality to their impersonation. *In Season 2 the Girls and the Boys finally stop their impersonations, Brick and Blossom started becoming a couple, Bubbles and Boomer become friends, Butch and Buttercup become buddies. *Like the show itself, The Powerpuff Girl of Cartoon Network is not canon, The Powerpuff Girls Z is Canon with non-canon filler episodes. These Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls are canon unlike the small Cartoon Network unofficial ones. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Chemical Z Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Malefactors Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Vandals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:On and Off Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Characters with Powers Category:Characters with powers Category:Strongest Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Characters that are In Love